


Morning Walks & Glittery Hot Strangers

by booknerdqueen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Crush at First Sight, Cute Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jace Wayland mentioned - Freeform, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Max Lightwood mentioned - Freeform, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Writer Alec Lightwood, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Alec cannot get enough of the stranger named Magnus Bane and tries to content himself with the glances he steals during his morning walks but Isabelle isn't having any of that shit.Loosely based on the prompt 'You're a doctor and my friend's been trying to get me a date so she fake-passed-out on the sidewalk to draw your attention towards us, I swear she's okay'





	Morning Walks & Glittery Hot Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Malec oneshot and a first meet because I am totally obsessed with Malec first meets.
> 
> Isabelle is a badass match maker, Alec is a stuttering and blushing mess while Magnus is fabulous as usual.

"I need to tell you something, Alec. I'm pregnant."

"The father is Meliorn. Or maybe Jace."

"Alec!"

Alec jumped out of his skin as Izzy's manicured fingers snipped in front of his eyes and scared the living shit out of him. 

"I was listening to you!" Alec flushed, indignantly turning his head towards his little sister and giving her his full attention. "You were talking about your thesis."

Izzy's dark eyes glared right back at him, cutting through all his lies and Alec sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. I got...distracted."

"Distracted or fell in love?" Isabelle smirked as Alec's cheeks tinged bright red at the statement. "Shut up, Iz", he grumbled, shooting a quick glance towards his 'distraction'.

Magnus Bane wasn't a distraction, he made everyone else seem like a distraction. That man was too sinful to be allowed to roam around in the world just like that with his perfectly carved body with a curvy waist and muscular arms along with abs to die for. Alec could make out every curvw and muscle of his body from far away, thanks to the scandalously tight clothes Magnus always wore. He had gorgeous honey coloured skin that glowed under the sunlight with ink black hair that were currently curling over his forehead, the purple dyed tips hovering over his mesmerizing green gold eyes. Alec could never make out whether they were green or gold and they seemed to change colour every time he blinked but either way they were enough to knock his breath out.

Today he was wearing a violet sequined crop top with high waisted tight jeans that left little to Alec's imagination, paired with high heeled silver studded boots. Magnus's eyelids were rimmed with silver eye liner that caught the light and shimmered every time his eyes fluttered and even his cheekbones seemed to be highlighted with glitter. God, that man was shiny but despite that Alec always found his eyes wandering towards his full lips, coated with a dark shade of lipstick and gloss, enchanting him as they effortlessly pulled back into a smile. Isabelle was right as always, Alec was totally smitten.

It wasn't until Izzy punched him in the shoulder did Alec realize that his 'glance' had turned into full on staring.

"Just ask him out, big brother", Izzy rolled her eyes. It wasn't like this was the first time that Alec had got 'distracted'. It had been two weeks since Alec and Izzy had changed the route for their morning walks since there was a construction project going on in the middle of their usual route. Morning walks had been a Lightwood sibling tradition since so long that none of them remembered who had started it in the first place. Mornings were when their parents, Robert and Maryse would usually be heard fighting and screaming, and the Lightwood kids had long since learned to stay out of their way. As an escape, they would all go out for morning walks as a pretense to stay fit and soak in the sun, even though they all knew the real reason they wanted to get out. But nonetheless these walks became something to look forward to for all of them. It was one time of the day when the three of them, four when Max grew up, could spend time together and bond, away from the scrutinizing gaze of their parents and their fights. A wide array of conversations from Jace's stupid english teacher to Izzy's latest boyfriend to Max's new crush and Alec's coming out had been carried out during those walks and no matter what happened, at the end they all walked away with bright smiles and hearts filled with ever growing love for each other. These walks had kept them sane when their parents had got divorced and their world had scattered into pieces.

Now that they had all grown up and were busy with their own work and living different lives it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue with their morning walks but they still made do. Alec worked different shifts at cafés, restaurants and bars while struggling to write his own novel, so his mornings were usually clear and he would always report on time despite the nights he stayed up late, typing away furiously on his laptop. Isabelle was a fashion designer and her clothes line had recently become a huge success which should have made her more busy but she claimed her work had been cut down to half thanks to her assistants and she didn't have to report for work until late mornings so Izzy almost always accompanied Alec. Jace and Max on the other hand appeared only occasionally, Max on Sundays and whichever days he didn't have to go to high school and Jace whenever he wasn't traveling or training with his football team. Days when all of them got together were now extremely rare but Alec cherished them greatly. And another thing he had started to cherish was the change from their usual route to the one in which they passed by Highside Street and Alec was able to catch glimpses of Adonis a.k.a Magnus Bane.

Alec had first spotted him yawning and stretching his body in the balcony of the 5th house on the left. It seemed as if the man had just woken up and was having trouble opening his eyes, clad in nothing but a blue robe and Alec had doubled over and tripped over his own feet. Isabelle had looked back at Alec in surprise as he gingerly picked himself up from the ground before glancing back to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, the man was still there, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands and making the muscles in his arms flex.

God, Alec was dead. His little sister had followed his eyes and had grinned widely upon sighting the man before whistling at Alec. 

"Someone has a crush", she had teased loudly and Alec had hissed at her to shut up in case the man in the balcony heard her but fortunately he had already gone back inside his house. Alec should have been relieved that their presence had not been detected but the gorgeous man's absence just left a growing pit in his stomach. 

And that was day one. Since then the Lightwood siblings had often seen him lurking around the house, sometimes stretching out lazily or just talking on the phone, having an early breakfast, watering his garden plants or just basking in the sun. Despite being straight even Jace and Max had agreed that the dude was ripped before going back to teasing their elder brother mercilessly, going so far as to whistle at Magnus before ducking out of his view. In response Alec had all but thrown himself against a tree to hide away and the hot man was left scanning the deserted road. And then Alec had been so disappointed and worried when he hadn't shown up two days in a row that Izzy took it upon herself to relieve her big brother and snooped around, asking all her contacts about him and found out that the hot man was Magnus Bane, a doctor by profession at the Berthard Hospital and had been busy working overnight shifts at the hospital due to some emergency. She had also found out that he threw killer parties, had excellent taste in fashion and was a 'freewheeling bisexual', according to his Instagram, a piece of knowledge that had made Alec's stomach perform back-flips.

But today was different.

Today was the first time that Magnus Bane was standing on the side walk, chatting with a white haired woman less than ten steps away from Alec and God he was even more gorgeous from this close.

"I am not going to ask him out", Alec hissed at his sister, looking sideways to make sure that Magnus hadn't caught a drift of their conversation but he was busy laughing at something the other woman had said and for a second Alec felt a wave of irritation and anger flare up in his chest. "Look at him, Iz. He is absolutely stunning and has the brains to be a doctor. And what am I? Just an average guy scrounging for jobs here and there, I'm way out of his league. Besides, if he get's to know we've been observing him since the past few days he's definitely going to report us to the police."

"Is that what this is about?" Izzy huffed, arms crossed over her chest as she analysed her big brother's face. "Alec, you stupid idiot, why don't you see that you are a total catch! You've got drop dead gorgeous looks, a beautiful and creative mind and the biggest heart in this whole world- you are definitely in his league! Don't undermine yourself", she said, softly. "You are way better than you give yoursef credit for and you deserve this happiness."

Alec shook his head stubbornly, failing to see what Izzy was talking about.  
"I'm not going for it, Iz. I'll probably end up tongue tied as it is and looks like he already has a girlfriend", he looked sideways int the white haired girl's direction.

Isabelled threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
"Fine", she scowled.  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures", she said, giving Alec a wicked smirk.  
Dread pooled in Alec's stomach and his eyes widened suspiciously.   
"Izzy what are you-"

She didn't even give him the time to finish. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she gave a soft groan before dramatically fainting on the sidewalk.

Alec only had time to think 'shit' before he was instinctively on his knees, by Izzy's side, panic striking his face. Shit, shit, shit.   
"Iz, stop this drama", he growled in a low voice. "Come on, you can't do this to me, please", he said desperately.

But the damage had been done. Within seconds a shadow fell upon Alec's body and then Magnus Bane was crouching beside Alec, next to his sister and Alec wanted the world to swallow him whole.

Who created this gorgeous man? Gorgeous didn't even begin to cover him. He seemed to have walked out straight out of a book.

Meanwhile Magnus's eyes were calmly scanning Isabelle, resting a gentle hand on her forehead to take her body temperature.  
"Does she have any medical issues? Weak hearted or can't take much pressure? Has she had something to eat?" Magnus fired his questions at Alec, not really looking up from Isabelle, in his velvet voice that made Alec's stomach churn pleasantly and heart beat accelerate to the point that he was sure the whole world could hear it.

"It's...it's okay really", Alec stuttered, cursing his inability to form a coherent sentence. Izzy was going to get an earful when this ordeal ended.

But Magnus didn't seem to hear Alec's words, waving a hand in mid air before resting a single finger lightly on Alec's lips. Every nerve ending in Alec's body froze while silently screaming at the barest of contact that Magnus's skin had made with his lips. It was just a brush, just for a second before Magnus had let his hand fall to his side but that slight touch made a shiver run down Alec's entire body and all the blood in his veins rushed to his face. His skin turned from a pale white to bright tomato red.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm a doctor", Magnus smiled, and instantly Alec's whole world seemed to light up. His gold-green eyes were finally upon Alec, looking at him for the first time and Alec couldn't breathe.   
Magnus's smile quickly turned into a frown as he surveyed the blue-eyed man. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, a tinge of alarm in his voice as his brows shot up. "Your face is all red, are you getting a heat stroke?" he wondered, mostly to himself while wondering what the hell was happening. This was turning out to be an eventful morning. He hadn't been expecting to find himself tending to a girl who had fainted at 7:30 in the morning, though he guessed the scorching heat could be blamed, and now it seemed he would be having two patients.

Isabelle's eyes flew open and she shot up from the ground, giving Magnus the fright of his life as he all but fell backwards in alarm.

"Nope, he's just blushing like he always does around hot guys", she grinned, nonchalantly.  
"And of course he loses the ability to speak", Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Iz!" Alec snapped back a retort before his eyes flicked back to Magnus and he immediately lowered his head to hide his spreading blush.

Meanwhile Magnus was looking back and forth between the siblings, trying to get a hang of what was happening. "So... you're alright?" Magnus asked Isabelle, uncertainty ringing in his voice.

"Totally", Izzy chirped up smiling. "We know you're a doctor and my stupid brother has a huge crush on you but didn't have the guts to come up to you so I decided to attract your attention. I'm Isabelle, by the way, it's nice to finally meet you", she said, confidently holding up a hand for Magnus which he slowly took and shook warmly.

"I see..." he drawled, finally realizing what was happening and the clouds of confusion drifted away.  
"Quite an ingenious plan, dear", Magnus smirked and Izzy preened in delight.

Alec, on the other hand was looking at Magnus with a baffled look on his face. What the hell was happening? Did Izzy just befriend Magnus Bane? And why wasn't Magnus creeped out by the fact that Alec had been observing him since the past few days and- oh crap, Magnus was looking right at him with a mischievious glint in his eyes, lips still turned up in a smirk. 

"Well, aren't you adorable?" Magnus cooed at the blushing mess of the young boy in front of him.   
"And impeccably handsome! Isabelle dear, I really owe you a thanks", Magnus mused playfully, noticing the boy's blush further deepen, something Magnus hadn't really thought was possible. Blue eyes, messy black hair and a permanent blush- heaven had rewarded Magnus for the unearthly amount of hours he was spending in that hellhole of a hospital. 

Magnus rose up to his feet elegantly, lightly dusting his clothes before offering Alec his bejeweled hand. 

"Come on up, pretty boy", he grinned devilishly, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he elicited out of the poor boy who hesistated for a second before wordlessly placing his hand in Magnus'. Maybe Magnus was imagining it but he felt a jolt of sizzling electricity pass through him as their hands connected. The heat was getting to his head. Magnus helped the boy to his feet, his sister, Isabelle had already helped herself up and was now eyeing the two of them with considerable interest and a smirk on her face.

"So, pretty boy", Magnus drawled, not giving Alec even a moment to steady himself.  
"What's your name? Though 'pretty boy' suits you quite well", he winked and Alec's legs turned to jelly and he half expected himself to collapse there and then. He gaped at Magnus with wide eyes and stumbled to form an appropriate answer. "Alexander, I mean Alec Lightwood", he gushed, snapping his mouth shut as he mentally screamed at himself. How did he mess up his own name?

"Alexander", Magnus purred, appreciatively, rolling every syllable across his tongue and Alec's heart lurched to a stop. This man was bent on killing him.  
"My name is Magnus Bane, but I think you already know that", he chuckled.

"Oh come on, Magnus", someone spoke up and the trio turned to find Catrina, the white haired woman Magnus had been talking to, standing right next to them.  
"The poor boy's going to turn into a tomato at this rate", she chided the Asian. "Give him a break. Besides, we're running late for work."

"You're no fun, Cat", Magnus pouted and sighed dramatically but Catrina's expression didn't change in the slightest, her glare only intensifying.

"Fine", he rolled his eyes, trning his attention back to Alec.   
"I'll have to catch you later", he said, apologetically before swiftly taking out a pen from his pocket and grabbing Alec's arm to scribble a phone number on his arm.

"There", he smiled, satisfied with the winky face he had added at the end.   
"Call me later, handsome", he grinned, turning to walk away with Catrina leaving Alec behind with a racing heart and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"And don't die of a heart attack when I'm not arround to save your pretty ass", Magnus called from over his shoulder.

Isabelle's laughter could be heard from miles away.

Later that day Magnus wasn't surprised to see a missed call and a text from an unknown number claiming to be the pretty Alexander, but he was surprised by the way his heart fluttered when he saved the contact as 'Pretty Boy Alexander.' He had a feeling that Alexander Lightwood was going to turn out to be much more than a pretty face.


End file.
